Traditionally, golf clubs and associated equipment including shoes, balls, tees and the like are transported or shipped in a conventional golf bag having a flexible cover mounted over the heads of the golf clubs which extend out of the bag. The use of such a golf bag for transporting or shipping golf clubs and associated equipment has several drawbacks. In order to provide adequate storage space for the associated equipment, the golf bag must have several storage compartments or pouches which results in a golf bag which is heavy and cumbersome. Such a golf bag is difficult and tiresome to carry over the entire length of a golf course.
Further, most golf bags have a flexible bag which, along with a flexible cover, does not provide much protection to golf clubs contained within the golf bag from impacts against the golf bag or the jostling that occurs when such golf clubs are transported or shipped from one location to another, e.g., by car, plane or the like. Further, such golf bags typically have flexible exterior pouches which offer little protection to the equipment carried in the pouches during such transport.
In U.S. Pat. No. 4,182,391 to Kjose, there is described a combined golf bag and equipment carrier which comprises a reversible case that can be converted from a travel bag for carrying equipment, such as clubs, clothing and shoes, to a golf bag for use on the course. As an equipment carrier, the case surrounds the golf clubs and accessory equipment. Such an equipment carrier is lightweight, provides plenty of storage space and is easily carried. The case can be reversed to provide access to the golf clubs and thereby be converted into a golf bag which is ideally suited for being carried by a motor-driven golf cart or pull cart. The case is somewhat inconvenient to use as a "carry" bag over a full length golf course because the exposed sides of the bag constitute a plurality of tubes rather than a smooth surface. Also, in order to be reversible, the case must be very flexible. As such, the case does not provide optimal protection for the golf equipment contained within the case when used as an equipment carrier.